


Snapshots of Life

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: There's Mark and Britta. And then there's the pair of them building a life together. Collection of oneshots looking at their time together over the years.





	1. Party Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts), [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> So I've been holding onto some of these oneshots for a while now and figured that with some polishing up, they deserved to be shared on here. Dedicated to Becky AKA Historygeek12, Custardcreamies, and prost_girl. Basically the three stooges of Mitta with me. Enjoy guys!

**Post Brazil GP-2008**

“Not joining in the party?” Mark looked up as the door to his driver’s room opened and closed. Trapping the noisy goings on of the party out of his room once again. The team were having an end of season party at the factory following the Brazilian Grand Prix, but he wasn’t in the mood to go out and get trashed with everyone tonight. He thought no one would miss him if he snuck into his driver’s room for some alone time. But one thing he hadn’t counted on was Britta realising he was gone. The blonde was clearly a little tipsy with a brilliant smile on her face and what looked like two unopened beer bottles in hand. Mark had to look away from her. She’d dressed up for the party in a short black dress that clung to her body in all the right ways, Mark found himself thinking. On top of that her blonde hair was down for once, while she was wearing more make up than usual. The whole result was that, in Mark’s mind at least, she was the most beautiful woman at that party. But he shouldn’t think that. She was his colleague. Granted now that they’d finished the season she was going to be Sebastian Vettel’s press officer for the next season. But it was too soon since they were a team. He couldn’t act on his thoughts or feelings. Not right now at least.

“Not in the mood.” He sighed. Hoping she would accept his answer and go. But no such luck. Instead Britta put the bottles down on his table and fished out her I-pod from her little bag.

“Well. We’ll have to change that.” She grinned at him. And Mark found his breath hitch in his throat. He only hoped she didn’t notice. He swallowed rather nervously after, watching Britta as she seemed to be looking for something on her I-pod. He really wasn’t sure what to think right now as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. As far as he was aware there had been something going on between the two of them, especially in the last half of the season. Something bubbling just under the surface of their relationship that at times hinted to him that there was something more than just friendship between the two. That perhaps there was some chemistry between the two of them. But Britta played her cards close to her chest, and he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way that he did. So he’d done his best to avoid it as much as he could. Afraid he might do something the two of them would regret. He panicked when he saw her make a beeline for his speakers.

“Britta. Please leave my speakers alone.” He begged. Hoping that would be enough to deter her from whatever her plan was. It wasn’t though, not that he was particularly surprised about that.

“Nein.” She told him. Switching back into her native German tongue. He sighed. He always thought she sounded amazing when she spoke German. He knew what he was feeling for the blonde was definitely beyond friendship, especially as he watched her grinning right now as she played with his speakers. But of course it came back to the age old question, did he really want to risk their friendship for a relationship. Because if she didn’t feel the same way as he did about the pair of them it would ruin their friendship. It was times like this he wished Britta was easier to read. He couldn’t bring himself to kick her out of the room right now so he could sulk in peace. Instead he let her carry on with whatever her plan was.

“At least tell me what you’re putting on then. Because I swear if you’re about to give me a terrible rendition of 99 Luftballons I’ll pass. Or at least beg you to do the English version so I can join in.” He told her, trying to inject a little humour into the situation so it was less awkward. Not that Britta seemed to be picking up on any of the awkwardness, or if she did she was doing a good job of hiding it.

“You’ll see.” She teased him.

“Roeske.” He used the familiar nickname from the last two years. He always loved the way her surname sounded when he pronounced it. And the way she always smiled when she heard it. It always put them at ease, whatever the situation. Though it didn’t seem to really help the tension right now. “Please don’t subject me to…”

“Just relax Webber.” She cut him off before he had the chance to finish his sentence. She hit the play button and Mark instantly recognised the unmistakeable chords of Wonderwall by Oasis. A part of him wanted to laugh, another part of him was touched she remembered his love of the band. As the cello kicked in he spoke up.

“Wonderwall.” He smiled at her fondly.

“I know what an Oasis fan you are.” She said. Coming and taking a seat next to him on the sofa. She reached out and grabbed the two beers, opening the first one by using the edge of the table to leaver the bottle top off. Mark chuckled a little at the action, shaking his head slightly. It was times like this that reminded Mark no matter how much of a put together young woman Britta came across as, she was still down to earth, and at times a bit of a tomboy thanks to traveling with a gang of men for way too many months of the year it seemed. “And Wonderwall is one of the few songs of theirs I actually know.”

“Seriously, you only know Wonderwall?” Mark shook his head as she opened the second beer and wordlessly handed it to him. “Thanks. Cheers.” He held up his bottle and she clinked it with hers.

“Prost.” She took a swig of beer before carrying on with her explanation. “Yes Wonderwall. Quintessential hipster college guy guitar song.” She told him

“And how do you know that?”

“It’s the only song Will knew how to play on guitar.” She shrugged. Taking a sip from her beer. Mark took a swig of his beer to disguise the sigh he wanted to release. Will. He’d forgotten about Will. He’d been introduced to him once or twice in the few months the two of them had been dating. He seemed nice enough. Tallish, well built, brunette. Apparently he’d been playing an open mic night in the bar near Britta’s apartment. The two had got talking after, exchanged numbers, and he’d asked her out to dinner by the end of the week. He seemed to treat Britta nicely, and she seemed happy enough. So Mark really didn’t see a need to interfere in any way, shape or form. Besides, it was his fault for not taking the gamble with Britta. And he would be a colossal asshole to try to break her up from a guy if she was happy just to have a shot with her.

* * *

 

“How are things between the pair of you?” He asked. More out of politeness than anything else. He really couldn’t care less. He didn’t need to hear a rambling monologue about how she was happy with someone else. He came to his senses though and mentally slapped himself. What was this? Jealousy! He should be happy his friend found someone to be happy with. Not sulk and be petty that it wasn’t him. Britta looked at him, slightly confused.

“Mark. We broke up two months ago.” She reminded him. Mark instantly felt guilty. One thing about being an F1 driver, you tended to get so wrapped up in your world, doing your own thing you sometimes forgot about those around you. Mark thought back to the weekends he was with her two months ago. And he could recall a weekend where she was quieter than usual. Where she was not checking her phone nearly as much as she had been before, and really wasn’t interested in being around anyone that weekend. The signs had been there. He’d been just too selfish to notice. He took a swig of beer, wondering just what to say now to her.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He settled on an apology. Short, sweet and to the point. Though he didn’t truly mean it. A part of him, and it was the macho part of him, was glad she was single again. It meant if he could ever figure out what was going on between them, and gain the courage to ask her out. She would be available for him to date. Britta looked at him with a small smile on her face. And for a short moment Mark wondered if she could tell he didn’t mean he was sorry to hear about her and Will breaking up.

“Don’t be.” She shrugged. Taking another large sip of her beer. “It wasn’t working out between us. I was going to dump him anyway. He just beat me to the punch.”

“Is this because you didn’t respect his artistic talent and the specific Will spin he’d put on Wonderwall? That’s one of the biggest offences you can cause to some hipster college guy guitar player Britta. Not respecting their artistic vision.” He nodded. Not missing the way she laughed at his comment. He grinned and carried on. “Or was it because you tried to branch out and get him to learn another song? Because you know that Will magic only works on Wonderwall. He could never make Creep by Radiohead sound as good.”

“You are impossible Mark.” Britta laughed at him with a smile on her face. “Both of them are very good suggestions, but they’re not the reasons.”

“Aww, thought I had the correct answer there.” He smirked as he had a sip of his beer. “Can I ask why it wasn’t working then?” He asked. She looked at him strangely and Mark realised just how intrusive he was being right now. He blamed the beer for his response, even though he’d only had a few swigs of the beverage. “Or is that crossing a professional line?” He added on, just in case.

“Mark when have we ever had a professional line?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Taking a sip of her beer before ploughing on with her explanation. “It’s okay. He said he needed someone around more often than I was. Someone who wasn’t jet setting halfway round the world every other week with a team of guys.”

“Let me guess. He had the usual insecurities. He was jealous of the mechanics and you? Thinking you were cheating on him with them?” Mark shook his head. Taking a large gulp of his drink. From the handful of guys he knew Britta had dated over the two years she was his press officer they all seemed to end the same way. At some point, it could be a few weeks, or even a few months into the relationship, they would start to get annoyed at the fact she was always away. They would get upset she was never around when they needed her, and then the doubt would creep into their minds. Halfway round the world with a team full of guys, in a sport dominated by men. Clearly she was using her weekends away to cheat on them and screw half the paddock behind their backs. They all felt she couldn’t be trusted, even when she protested her innocence. They just took that as some kind of twisted confession and dumped her. Mark always found the idea ludicrous. For a start the mechanics of the team treated her more like a sister than a lover. None of them would dare think of sleeping with her. And secondly. He knew her, she was incredibly loyal. Be that to a team, a driver, or to a partner. There was absolutely no way she would ever cheat on a guy she was dating.

“No.” She shook her head. Having more of her beer. Mark realised her bottle was half gone already. Clearly she was hitting the beer hard tonight. She deserved it after such a long season, though he did hope she wouldn’t drink an excessive amount. Mostly because he didn’t want her to have a hangover tomorrow. As well as the fact he would be worried about how vulnerable she would be with an excessive alcohol in her system.

“Really?” Mark was rather surprised by the answer. Now he was curious as to why the pair broke up. He looked at Britta expectantly. She took a moment and another sip of beer before carrying on.

“Oh don’t get me wrong. He was still convinced I was going to cheat on him while I was away. Just not with the mechanics. He always suspected there was only one person I’d cheat on him with.” She explained. Playing with the label on her bottle. Mark knew when Britta was particularly nervous about something, she used her hands more. Ripping things, playing with paper, or just using them more as she talked. He wondered just why she was so nervous about talking to him about this.

“Who?” He asked. Curious as to the identity of this mystery man Will felt so threatened by that he broke up with her.

“You.” She said simply, and Mark nearly dropped his beer bottle from shock.

* * *

 

“Me?” The response came out as more of a question than he intended it to. But that didn’t seem to deter Britta.

“Yes. He could tell how much you meant to me Mark. And he could tell...” She stopped. Downing some more of her beer. And Mark suddenly realised why she’d down the drink so much since she got in here. She needed some Dutch courage to talk to him about this. She stopped drinking but stayed silent, until Mark couldn’t take it any longer.

“He could tell what?” He prompted her. Wondering if this was the moment where it would all come out. If this was the moment she would stop playing her cards close to her chest and show him what she had. Show him that he wasn’t crazy, this was chemistry he was feeling between them. That she could see the chemistry too, and more importantly that she wanted to act on that initial spark. She closed her eyes as she thought about the words before opening them again.

“That if you asked me out he would have been dumped in a second. He knew my heart was somewhere else.” She admitted with a heavy German lilt to her English. Yet another sign she was emotional or nervous about something Mark thought. “That it belonged to someone else.” She added.

“That someone being me.” He asked her. His heart beating faster. He knew exactly what he wanted her next word to be. And he just hoped she had the confidence to say it.

“Yes.” Britta nodded as the song ended, switching to another Oasis hit, though she couldn’t tell you which one. Even after two years of being Marks press officer. Mark still was yet to say anything about this newest revelation. He sat there, dumbstruck. And as the seconds ticked by Britta felt this was a huge mistake. Maybe she’d been mistaken in thinking the atmosphere between them was some unspoken attraction to one another. That Mark had feelings for her as she did for him. But as he sat there in complete silence with a shocked look on his face, processing what she said, Britta was convinced this time she was wrong. She’d taken a gamble and now it was going to backfire horribly. Their friendship was going to be ruined by this. She should have known he didn’t feel the same way she did. She never should have opened her mouth. Britta looked away. Unable to look at Mark’s shocked face any more. “I…I’m sorry Mark. I never should have said anything.” She closed her eyes and stood up, putting her nearly finished beer down on the table. Gathering her thoughts together as she planned about what to do next. Get out of here seemed to be her first thought followed by going home, sleeping, and then some text to Mark tomorrow along the lines of she’d had too much alcohol and to disregard anything she may have said.

“Britta.” Mark jumped up next to her. Putting his half-drunk bottle next to hers. It was the only thing he could think to say right now. Though clearly it didn’t convince her of anything as she opened her eyes and shook her head at him.

“Please forget this conversation ever happened Mark.” She told him as she headed towards the door.

“I’m not going to.” He told her as he followed her. Though this did nothing to stop her panicked attempt to leave the room.

“I’m serious Mark. Forget it.” He followed her to the door as she tried her best to unlock it in the flustered state she was in. She began to worry as she felt Mark coming up behind her. “I’m…” She never finished her sentence. Mark spun her round and without thinking pushed her up against the door before franticly crashing his lips down onto hers. He felt her initial shock to the kiss, but it only lasted a second before she was kissing him back. Her arms looping round the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. He rested his hands on her hips as he kissed her back. There was a need behind their kiss, a desire to show the other they weren’t messing around. They wanted this. The two kissed till they had to break apart for air. Both slightly whimpering at the loss of closeness when they did. Mark looked down at Britta. The blonde was breathing heavily, but it was clear from the look on her face she’d enjoyed herself. There was a sparkle in her bright blue eyes that made Mark’s heart skip a beat.

* * *

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that to you this last season.” He mumbled. Cupping her cheek with his left hand. Letting his thumb rub gently over her swollen bottom lip before pulling it away.

“Why didn’t you?” She asked softly.

“Because. As far as I was aware you had a boyfriend. And we were working together.” He told her. Though none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that Britta felt the same way he did. He liked her, she liked him. They weren’t driver and press officer anymore, so the team couldn’t cite that as a reason for them not to date. There was nothing more to it. They were free to be together.

“We’ll I’m not seeing anyone, and we’re not on the same team anymore technically. Meaning.” She gave him a wicked grin that nearly sent Mark weak at the knees.

“Meaning?” He asked, a grin on his face too as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

“Shut up and kiss me again Webber.” She told him. Mark didn’t need telling twice.


	2. Rainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has added Kudos to this story and read it too. And a special thanks to the amazing Historygeek12, prost_girl, and CustardCreamies AKA The three musketeers of all things Mitta for your comments. You are all amazing. Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Post Season- November 2008**

                It took Mark a while to wake up that morning, the sleep kept pulling him back in, though he’d done his best to resist it. Eventually he accepted if he didn’t get up now he would fall back to sleep for who knows how long. He yawned and stretched, feeling over for the person he was sharing his bed with. His hand connected with cold bed sheet however, and not the body of a person who should be there. Mark’s eyes flew open as he looked at the empty place next to him. A moment of panic overtook him as he wondered just where Britta had gone. What if she’d left after last night? Sure they’d been secretly dating for the last few weeks, but last night was the first time they slept together. A feeling of dread rolled over him. Had he been that awful in bed she’d just taken off without even saying goodbye to him? Mark sat up in bed and ran a hand over his face. It was then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the little black dress Britta had been wearing to dinner last night, chucked haphazardly on the floor. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. Even if he’d been dreadful, there was no way in hell she would have left semi naked this morning. Scratch that, naked, as he saw the matching lacy black underwear and bra she had been wearing last night leading to the bed. That still didn’t answer the question of where on earth she was though. Slowly, Mark got out of bed. He wandered around the room, locating a pair of boxers and some tracksuit bottoms to wear while he searched for her. As soon as he was dressed Mark cracked open the bedroom door. Light from outside flooded in and he blinked several times as he adjusted to the brightness before leaving the room.

                He went downstairs and had a look around the house for any sign of Britta. Wondering where on earth the woman could have got to. He checked in the living room but only found the two dogs sleeping peacefully in their beds. Sighing, he carried on his search for her, eventually ending up in the kitchen. He was about to leave the room when something caught his attention. He noticed the back door to the garden was ajar right now, causing a breeze to cool down the room. Bravely, but rather stupidly it had to be said, Mark went outside to look for her. Still shirtless. Instantly the ice cold rain cut into his skin every time it pelted him. Mark swore, wondering why the fuck he’d not worn a shirt! It was as he looked around her found Britta, standing out happily on the decking with a smile on her face as she looked towards the sky. She was standing there, facing into the rain, absolutely soaked to the skin. She was wearing a pair of his boxers, and his sky blue button up shirt from last night, which by now was clinging to her tiny frame from the rain. The shirt only just came to her thighs, leaving her long legs on display. Her blonde hair was stuck to her as well, though none of this seemed to really bother her though as she stood there serenely in the rainstorm.

“Britta. What the hell are you doing out here?” Mark shouted. His voice only just audible over the rainstorm they were standing in. He rushed over and put his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. Desperately trying to provide some cover for her from the large raindrops.

“Watching the rain fall.” Britta replied, her voice sounding barely above a whisper as the rain hammered down around them. She didn’t seem to be put off at all by Mark’s protests as she carried on enjoying the downpour.

“Watching the rain fall? Outside in next to nothing and getting soaked to the bone? Britta are you mental! You’re going to freeze to death out here!” Mark argued. He had no idea how long she’d been out here but a chill was already running through him. The ice cold rain seemed to search to steal any remaining body heat he was holding onto.

“I know.” She sighed. Mark could almost hear the disappointment in her voice. She sounded genuinely upset at the fact she couldn’t spend the day in this cold rainstorm. She shifted in his arms and turned to face him. “It’s just…I love the rain. It reminds me of home.”

“It does, why’s that?” Mark asked as he pulled her closer into him. Somewhere in his mind something was telling him the closer she was to him, the less raindrops that would hit her. His logic was pretty flawed though, especially since he was completely soaked as well now with his tracksuit bottoms clinging to his muscular legs. But he needed to protect her right now from the rain and getting any colder than she already had to be.

“It rained a lot when I was a kid.” Britta told him before carrying on. “I’ve always loved the rain. Ever since I was little. Splashing around in the puddles after a rainstorm in my wellington boots. Running around in it despite people saying it was better for me to be inside. I used to watch it from the windows in my parents’ house. Listening to the rain pound against the glass and watching it as it fell down. I loved watching the raindrops on the windows joining up like some crazy dot to dot. And now, whenever it rains, wherever in the world we are. I can just close my eyes.” She paused as she closed her eyes, taking a long moment to listen to the rain around her. “And I’m back home in my childhood home in Germany.” Mark smiled. At least that always explained why Britta had a spring in her step at wet race weekends. The rest of the paddock really hated rainy race weekends, himself included. They just presented a headache for strategy, as well as the opportunity to make more mistakes in the conditions driving. But he always remembered when rainstorms came Britta had an extra sparkle in her eyes as she went about her job. Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Sounds perfect to me.” He told her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Mark could see that sparkle in her eye she got during rainstorms, and it made him smile down at her more.

“You mean you don’t think I’m crazy?” She asked.

“No, you’re absolutely bonkers for standing out in this rain Britta. But I understand why you do it.” Mark told her. Britta stood on tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his lips. It was only then Mark realised just how cold the woman was when her lips felt like ice. He pulled away quickly looking at her. “Right, inside now. Before you get pneumonia.” He told her. Slowly dragging her towards the door.

* * *

 

                The warmth of the house hit both of them like a ton of bricks and they instantly began to shiver rather violently. Mark shut the back door before making his way into the front room with Britta. The dogs looked up at the pair of them, but after seeing they were wet decided, to stay where they were in their nice warm beds. Not wanting to get soaked right now. “Grab a seat.” He told her, as he shivered. “I’ll get us some clothes.” Britta wordlessly sat down on his sofa. Drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging her arms around them as she tried to preserve the little body heat she had left. Mark was back a few minutes later having changed into a long-sleeved Red Bull shirt and another pair of tracksuit bottoms. In his arms he had a change of outfit for Britta and a towel. He threw the towel at her. “Back in a moment. I’m getting some hot water.” He told her before disappearing off to the kitchen. Britta nodded at him even though he’d gone as she shivered. Using the towel to dry off her face and hair as best she could. Mark again returned moments later with a washing up bowl full of warm water. “To soak your feet in as soon as we get you out of these wet clothes.” He told the shivering woman.

“Th…th…. thanks Mark.” Britta replied, her teeth chattering from the cold chill going through her. She reached up and tried to undo the buttons of the drenched shirt she was wearing. Though her fingers trembled and she failed to undo any of the buttons.

“Here. Let me.” Mark took a step closer to her, moving her hands out of the way as he undid the buttons. He only took a moment to look at her figure, aware the poor woman was freezing right now. He pealed the shirt off of her as she pulled off his boxers. He helped her pull one if his team shirts over her head while she pulled on his tracksuit bottoms, tying them tightly round her hips. Feeling warmer almost instantly as the wet stuff was no longer on her skin. The two took a seat on the sofa and Mark pulled the bowl of water closer. “For your feet.” He reminded her.

“You’ve thought of everything.” She said as she put her feat in the warm water. Enjoying the feeling of warmth returning to her practically blue feet.

“I did.” Mark pulled her into a cuddle. Rubbing his hand up and down her cold arms. “How long were you out there for you crazy woman?” He asked her softly. Britta thought about what he said.

“Half an hour or so.” She shrugged. “I just lose track of time in rainstorms.” She added. Feeling slightly foolish. She knew she shouldn’t hang around in rainstorms like she just did, and she always felt like an idiot when she got caught and had to explain herself to someone. Though so far Mark had seemed pretty understanding of what had happened. She rested her head on his chest. Listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Mark shook his head.

“You’re crazy Roeske.” He mumbled, kissing the top of her head. The two stayed quiet for a while. Just cuddling one another and warming up from their moment in the rain this morning. Eventually Mark spoke though. “I was worried when I woke up this morning to find you missing.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” She blushed. “I just woke up early, and I heard the rain against your window. It was like a siren calling to me. I couldn’t resist. It drew me outside.” She sighed. “I have no resistance when it comes to rainstorms.” Mark listened to what she was saying.

“I’ll keep that locked away for future memories.” Mark told her with a smile. “If it’s raining, you’ll find Britta freezing her ass off standing out in it. She hasn’t bailed on you because you were lousy in bed.”

“Mark I could never do that to you.” She kissed his chest trough the thin fabric of his  t-shirt. “Besides after last night I’d be downright crazy to leave you.” She added.

“Glad I didn’t disappoint.” Mark whispered huskily.

“Believe me. You didn’t.” Britta said as she lifted her head off of his chest. Mark smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. He could feel the warmth that had returned to her compared to the last kiss he’d gotten from her. It was supposed to be a delicate kiss, but it got heated pretty quickly. Mark tangled his hands in Britta’s still damp hair and pulled her closer to him and his mouth. Causing the kiss to immediately become more fiery and lust filled. Britta teasingly trailed her hands around the waistband of Mark’s trousers, slowly moving her hand under his t-shirt.

“Jesus Christ Britta!” Mark yelped as her hands made contact with his skin. Causing him to jump away. She moved her hands away.

“Don’t tell me you’re going shy on me.” She gave him a playful grin as she inched closer to him. Taking her now warm feet out of the water, taking a moment to dry them quickly with a towel.

“No…I’m not trust me. But your hands are fucking ice cubes Britta!” Mark exclaimed. Looking down at the offending hands and sending them a glare. Britta looked at her hands and started laughing.

“I’m sorry Mark.” She giggled, watching his face as he carried on glaring at her cold hands. She held them up in a sign of surrender. “Come on. I promise I’ll be nice this time and keep them away from you.” She added a wink as well as she shuffled closer to the Australian. Mark found it impossible to resist her. He kissed her again, picking up exactly where they left off a moment ago. He pulled her closer, letting his tongue run across her bottom lip, wordlessly seeking her permission to deepen the kiss. Britta slowly snaked her arms around Mark’s neck. And before Mark could realise what was happening she’d plunged her icicle hands down the back of his t-shirt.

“Britta!” Mark cried as he jumped off of the sofa, faster than if the thing had been on fire. “What the hell was that for?” He asked her. Glaring at the woman. Britta didn’t care about the glare she was receiving right now as she cried with laughter at Mark’s reaction. Tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks as Mark carried on glaring at her.

“I’m…I’m…I’m so sorry Webber.” Britta managed to choke out once the laughter had died down eventually.

“You think you’re so funny Roeske.” Mark shook his head. Unable to hide the smile creeping onto his face. There was nothing in his mind more beautiful in his mind than a laughing Britta. It was a stunning sight to see. And he couldn’t stay mad at her when she’d treated him to such a sight. “But I’m going to have the last laugh.” He told her.

“Really?” Britta asked.

“Yes. Because I’m banning you from coming anywhere near me till those hands are an acceptable temperature again.” Mark said.

“Oh Mark.” She pouted before a grin came over her face. “And how do you know by the time that happens I haven’t had another ten eligible men lined up to come and try to whisk me away?”

“I don’t.” Mark nodded, enjoying the back and forth nature of their conversation. “However I took precautions against that.”

“Really?” Britta raised an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Mark said as he walked to the door of the living room. Turning round to face her again. “I have your clothes hostage in my room. And you’re wearing a shirt with my name in big letters on the back. Wouldn’t want Seb to think you’re switching teams now would you?” He gave her a smug smile.

“Good plan Webber.” She nodded.

“I know Roeske.” He grinned. “But I do hope your hands warm up soon. Because I’m up for round two.” He replied huskily. Winking at her before disappearing upstairs towards his bedroom. As soon as he was gone Britta moved to hold her hands in the now lukewarm washing up bowl of water. Willing her hands to warm up faster so she could get back to Mark.


	3. Tasmania Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has added Kudos to this story and read it too. But a special thanks goes out to the amazing Historygeek12, prost_girl, and CustardCreamies AKA The three wise women of all things Mitta for your comments. You are all awesome. The next chapter of the stories a long one, but I hope you enjoy it.

Post Season- November 2008

                It took a while for Britta to wake up fully after the alarm went off that morning. She’d groaned loudly when the shrill device had woken her up at an ungodly hour before dozing in bed for a while. But she knew she had to get up now and start getting ready for the day ahead soon. Slowly Britta opened her eyes and looked around the room. Smiling when she saw there was a fresh mug of coffee on the bedside table next to her. She sat up and grabbed the cup before taking a tentative sip. It was still hot and drinkable, meaning Mark had clearly made it for her before going for his morning shower. She smiled, thinking how sweet the man was as she took another sip of the drink. She’d stayed the night at his place in anticipation of not seeing him again for the next week. She was going back to Germany to spend some time with her family, seeing as things were a lot quieter now the season had ended. While Mark was heading out to Tasmania for his Pure Tasmania Challenge. She knew the chances were she wouldn’t get the opportunity to talk to him much during the challenge as he would be recovering and sleeping, without even factoring in the time difference. They were only going to be apart for a week or so tops, they could cope without the other for that long. She was brought out of her thoughts though by the unmistakeable sound of Mark singing in the shower. She chuckled and shook her head when she heard him singing along happily to Brian Adams. By the time the song finished Mark was done with his shower, appearing a few minutes later in the bedroom with a smile. He was already wearing a pair of boxers but not much else as he dried his hair. He smiled at Britta before taking in the look on her face.

“What?” He asked her as he finished drying his hair. Draping the towel over the radiator in his room to dry before he crossed over to his chest of draws to get out a clean shirt.

“Nothing, I just find it amusing you tease me about some of my choices of music, but you’re happy to sing Summer of 69.” She smirked at him as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Smiling at Mark as she watched him get dressed, unable to take her eyes off of his body. Mark turned around to see her smiling in bed at him, wrapped up in the bedcovers. Even though she was insulting his singing he still couldn’t resist smiling at her. She looked so pretty sitting there in his bed, still waking up slowly with a sleepy smile on her face. He was going to miss her when he was in Tasmania.

“It’s a good song thank you very much. You just don’t appreciate good music.” He replied as he slipped his shirt on over his head before grabbing out a pair of jeans to put on. Britta raised an eyebrow at him.

“I do appreciate good music thank you.” She replied. “And I do like Summer of 69 when it’s not being belted out by you at six in the morning from the shower.” She chuckled. Nodding towards the bathroom in question. Mark laughed as he slipped his jeans on.

“You do not appreciate good music Roeske.” He chuckled. “I’ve seen and had the unfortunate joy of listening to your CD collection and it’s all trashy 70’s and 80’s bands.” He warned her as he came over to steal a kiss from her. “I’m sorry someone who has Lipps Inc’s Funkytown among their CD collection does not appreciate good music.”

“Shut up, that was a gift from a friend of mine.” She playfully swatted his arm as he took a seat on the bed next to her. Mark snorted.

“Oh really? And I suppose this friend also happened to be a huge Abba fan? Which is why you have all their albums and can sing along to every word in the film Mamma Mia?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow up at her. He’d made the mistake of watching the film with her last weekend after she said she wanted to see it. Though he’d learnt very early on even without the sing along option on, Britta knew every word to the songs being sung. Seeing as she was a huge Abba fan.

“Don’t you be mean about Abba!” She warned him almost immediately. Jumping to the defence of the band. “You just don’t understand Europop.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“And I don’t wish to Britta.” He admitted to her. Britta shook her head, unable to believe what Mark was saying right now.

“I’m still refusing to take music advice from someone who listens to U2 unironically.”

“Hey, U2 are cool.” Mark replied. Sitting up a little straighter in bed and looking at his girlfriend who didn’t look sorry at all about her little dig at U2.

“They’re cool.” Britta nodded at him rather seriously. “In the same way having bleeding ears is cool.”

“Music snob.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Says you?” She raised an eyebrow up at him. Snorting a little at his statement. “The man who just trashed Europop and Abba.”

“Yes, says me.” He stood his ground. Britta shook her head again, pausing from the argument long enough to take a much needed sip of her morning coffee before she carried on.

“Whatever Mark, you’ve clearly not heard the right Abba song.”

“There’s a right Abba song?” He said rather sarcastically. Though he regretted it moments later when Britta gave him a rather filthy look. It wasn’t often she gave out a filthy glare to him, but when she did Mark knew he was in trouble. He stopped laughing and looked at her rather worriedly. “Fine, what do you think is the best song for me to listen too?” He asked. Watching as she stopped glaring at him and gave him a smile instead.

“Bang-A-Boomerang?” She chuckled. “Something that should appeal to the Aussie in you with a boomerang reference. I mean it’s by no means their best song. But it’s a funny little song.” She nodded.

“I think I’ll pass on that one.” He replied.

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged. Having another sip of her coffee again. Mark chuckled at her.

“Morning by the way.” He said, realising he was yet to even greet Britta this morning since he’d come back in his room from the shower. Britta smiled at him before stealing a kiss off of him.

“Morgen. Danke for the coffee.” She told him. Giving an appreciative nod towards her now half-drunk cup of coffee. “Are you nearly packed then?”

“Yep, ready to rock and roll for the challenge this year. I’m looking forward to it as ever.” He nodded. Grinning happily at her. He was looking forward to the opportunity to go out there and do some good for charity. “What about you? Packed and ready to go and see your family.”

“Yep, I’m looking forward to it. I’ve not seen them in ages. Even if my mutter is going to be grilling me about the new man I have in my life.” She groaned a little. She did love her mum dearly, and she’d obviously told her parents she was seeing someone new. She just hadn’t told them that her new boyfriend was Mark. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them to keep the news secret, she was sure they would. She just didn’t know how to broach the subject with them. Knowing her mum would have a million questions for her all about the relationship and how long had she had a crush on Mark. Right now, Britta wanted to avoid all the of endless questioning and enjoy some time with her family.

“Aww she will? What are you going to tell her? You’ve fallen for a tall, dark, and handsome man with an awesome Aussie accent and a need for speed.” Mark asked her. Smirking at Britta happily. She rolled her eyes at Mark’s self-confidence.

“No. I’m going to tell her I’ve fallen for a soppy man who loves lots of cuddles, long romantic walks in the woods, and hates Abba. That last bits bound to get you in trouble. My mutter loves Abba.” She told him as Mark groaned.

“Back to this again?” He rolled his eyes as he stood up. Getting ready to go downstairs and make the pair of them some breakfast before they would have to go to the airport to catch their respective flights. “You and your cheesy music.” He muttered. Though Britta overheard him.

“I have no idea what you mean? My music is not cheesy.” She replied as she finished her cup of coffee. Mark smirked at her.

“Turn around bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart.” He sung out rather mockingly to her. Britta looked at him from the bed and gasped.

“Aww don’t ruin Bonnie Tyler with your singing.” She warned him. “I love Total Eclipse of the Heart, it can’t be a cheesy song.”

“Roeske, just because you like a song doesn’t mean it’s not cheesy. If anything, that’s a slamming indictment it is cheesy.” He nodded at her honestly. Not missing the grumpy look on Britta’s face.

“Wow, low blow there Webber!” She argued with him. Though apparently as he backed towards the bedroom door he wasn’t done with the teasing.

“My poor heart aches. With every step you take.” He sung before legging it out of the room. Knowing he was going to be in trouble for that one. Sure enough he could hear Britta scrabbling out of the bed to chase him, presumably with a pillow to thump him with.

“Oh now you’ve gone too far insulting The Police!” She shouted to him, causing him to laugh.

* * *

 

                Britta had been enjoying her break in Germany for the last few days. She’d been collected from the airport by her Vater and since then it had been non-stop madness it seemed as she tried to squeeze in seeing as many relatives as she could into one trip. As well as spending time with her parents and brothers. It was rare during the season she had a lot of opportunities to go out to Germany to visit her family, and she did miss them dearly. But right now, she was relaxing in her bedroom for a little while following a visit from her eldest brother, his wife, and their adorable kids. She’d spent the time inside with the kids playing whatever games they wanted with her. With three boisterous little children, they’d managed to tire her out eventually. Not that she minded at all as she relaxed on her bed. She was busy checking her emails on her laptop and surfing the web for news, generally taking some time to herself after a manic few days. It was as she was about to go downstairs to talk to her parents her work phone buzzed on her bedside table. Britta looked at it and sighed before picking it up. Hoping it wouldn’t be anything too serious so she could get back to enjoying her break. It was from the Red Bull Press Office. She opened it, curious as to what it was they wanted from her.

_Mark’s had an accident in Tasmania. He’s been hit by a car during his challenge. Looks like he’s broken his shoulder and his leg. He’s currently in surgery getting his leg pinned. Babs will be dealing with it but in case anyone accidentally contacts you Red Bull are releasing a statement soon with information. And we currently have no comment on the accident._

Britta read the whole text, but nothing seemed to really register with her past the first four words. Mark’s had an accident. She dropped her phone on the bed and immediately typed Mark’s name into Google before coming across several articles detailing the accident he’d suffered. She opened one of the links and read what little details they had on the crash. Apparently, he’d been cycling along as part of the challenge before getting hit by a car. He’d been airlifted to hospital in Tasmania with a broken leg as well as other injuries, while his condition was described by many as serious but not life threatening. Speculation was already rife about how he would cope with the upcoming season, with suggestions already surfacing saying he could miss the season due to recovery. There were several images with the article of the accident scene itself. The place looked chaotic with cars all over the place, bikes abandoned in the middle of the road, and competitors and medical staff all over the place trying to piece together what happened. However, it was the body under the silver foil shock blanket that Britta was most interested in right now. Although she couldn’t see his face she knew exactly who was under there, and tears rushed to her eyes as she realised she was looking at Mark. There was also an image of Mark himself being taken away by paramedics in the helicopter. He was strapped tightly to the gurney so he couldn’t move and wrapped in a bright red blanket. He was wearing a black beanie hat on his head and was also in a neck brace. Britta could see from the photo his eyes were closed as there was no pain on his face. He almost looked to be sleeping, clearly he’d been put under a general anaesthetic.

“Mein Gott.” Britta whispered as a few tears fell down her face. She closed down the article she was reading and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Panicking and crying wouldn’t help Mark and his situation now. What he needed now was support. She opened her eyes again and clicked on a new tab, knowing what she needed to do. In next to no time she found herself booked on a flight out to Tasmania as soon as possible. She knew she could do nothing for Mark here in Germany. And if her boyfriend really was looking at the possibility of missing the first part of the season, or even worse the whole season through injury, she knew he would want her there supporting him as best she could. As soon as the flight was confirmed Britta started a rapid pack up of her things, throwing everything into her suitcase or backpack. As soon as the last of her clothes were in her suitcase she headed downstairs. Knowing she was going to need to explain why she was leaving so soon to her parents, as well as asking her dad for a lift to the airport. She paused outside the living room door. Trying her best to get a hold of her emotions before walking into the room. Her parents were busy right now. Her Vater was sitting down in his chair reading the newspaper while her mutter was working on yet another little jumper for one of her many grandchildren. It didn’t take long for her mutter to realise Britta was in the room as she looked up from her knitting. She could see her daughter was standing there looking rather distressed and emotional right now. Shaking slightly from trying to hold back her tears possibly. She put down her knitting immediately. Realising her daughter needed her.

* * *

                “Liebling is everything okay?” She asked softly. Britta’s dad also looked up from behind his newspaper, but seeing the state his daughter was in he also discarded the paper. Worried for her. Britta looked at her parents with their concerned faces. She stood a little straighter and took a breath. Trying to keep a lid on her emotions right now despite the fact she just wanted to cry.

“No.” She shook her head as her voice sounded wobbly with emotion.  She took a breath before she carried on, hoping her voice sounded a bit better. “Mark’s been involved in an accident apparently on his charity event in Tasmania.” Both her parents gasped as they looked at her. Now understanding why exactly she looked so shaken in front of them.

“What kind of accident?” Her dad asked her.

“A car hit him. Initial reports suggest he’s damaged his shoulder and definitely broken his leg. They’re rushing him into surgery to have it pinned. He’s said to be in a serious condition.” She told them. Trying not to let tears well up again as she thought of the image of Mark being taken into the helicopter.

“Oh Britta.” Her mum sighed. “Liebling he’s going to be okay I’m sure. He’ll pull through this. There’s no need to worry.” She said softly. Using the same voice she used to use whenever Britta was sick as a kid to assure her it was all going to be okay.

“I’m sure he will make it through. It’s just if he makes it through and can still race at the end of it.” She mumbled as she tried hard to get a grip on her emotions again. She knew she shouldn’t be going to pieces like this in front of her parents. They were bound to figure something out if she wasn’t careful. But right now she didn’t care if they found out about Mark. She just wanted him to be okay again. Her mum sighed as she looked at her daughter.

“I’m sure he will Britta, calm down Liebling. Let me make you a cup of coffee and we can talk about this if you’re still worried.” She suggested, knowing a hot drink and a chat was probably what Britta needed right now to get over this shock.

“I… I don’t think I have time for a coffee right now.” She admitted as she looked at her mum. “I’ve just booked a flight out there to see him in Tasmania. Can you give me a lift to the airport Vater?” She asked him. “I’m sorry I’ve had to cut this visit short. I promise I’ll try to book some extra days at Christmas to come and visit you.” She said, feeling guilty that she’d had to leave before she planned to. But she needed to be at Mark’s side right now. More so than her parents and family needed her to stay here in Germany.

“Liebling you don’t need to apologies, you couldn’t have seen this coming. It’s okay. You’ll give her a lift, won’t you?” Her mother assured her before looking at her dad.

“I will. Don’t worry. We understand Britta, it’s one of those things. Duty calls if the team says so.” He smiled at her softly. He’d always admired his daughter’s dedication to her job, even if that meant taking her away from them for long periods of time. He knew deep down working in Formula 1 made Britta happy. And that was the most important thing to him. He was confused about one thing though. “I thought Mark’s new press officer would be handling this. Seeing as you’re going to be Sebastian’s press officer next season.”

“They are handling it. I just need to get out to Mark right now.” Britta sighed to her dad.

“Then why on earth are you flying out to Mark if you’re not dealing with the press from his accident?” Her Vater asked. Britta’s mum however was watching her daughter. She’d talked to Britta a little since she got here about the man she was dating and what he was like, and she’d had her suspicions for a while. But as she saw her daughter standing there in front of her shaking with emotion and trying desperately hard not to cry, she knew she was right in her thoughts.

“Mark’s the man your seeing, isn’t he?” She asked her daughter softly. Britta looked at her mum with worry and fear in her eyes and eventually nodded. Unable to hide the fact anymore from her parents.

“I’m sorry Mutter. I promise I was going to tell you at some point this trip. Preferably after a few beers so I could get through your usual grilling about my potential boyfriends.” She admitted to her as she took in the rather shocked look on her parents faces. “But I need to get out to him now. I need him to know I’m there for him after everything.” The room was quiet for a moment or two before eventually her mum spoke up.

“I understand. And I’ll forgive you for not telling me if you answer just one question for me right now Liebling, are you happy?”

“Yes Mutter.” Britta nodded. “Happier than I’ve been in any of the relationships I’ve been in the last few years. There’s something about being with Mark that just feels right. Like I do belong with him. We’ve not been together that long. But when I wake up in his arms in his bed after staying the night. It just feels right.” She explained, completely unable to describe the feeling of being with him. She realised she probably sounded a little crazy now, but she was surprised when her mum gave her a reassuring smile and nodded at her.

“Then that’s all that matters right now Britta. That your happy with him.” She said softly.

“Ja.” She whispered. Tears in her eyes now as she thought about her relationship with Mark. She kept thinking of their last long walk in the woods together with him and the dogs. About how he’d held her hand tightly and made her laugh as they walked along one of the more secluded paths so they could be together. How they seemed to talk about nothing in particular but everything at the same time. How the two happily watched the dogs running and bounding around them. And how Mark had led her off the path into the woods for a proper explore of the place. She couldn’t help but remember how happy she was, and how it was going to be a long time before they were going to be able to do that again. Seeing her daughter in distress, Britta’s mum jumped up from her seat.

“Oh Liebling he’s going to be okay.” She told her as she rushed over to her side and pulled her into her arms for a cuddle. Trying to comfort her as best she could. Britta sniffed before letting a few tears fall as she cuddled her mum close. Listening to her comforting words. “Please don’t worry. I’m sure he’s going to get through this and race again. Especially with you by his side.”

“Danke Mutter.” She mumbled as she cuddled her tightly. The two stayed like that for a little while before her mum pulled away and looked at her.

“You’re welcome Liebling. Now are you all packed?” She asked her, immediately snapping into fussing mother hen mode. Britta gave her mum a small smile.

“Yes. I just need to pack my diary and chargers into my backpack. I’ve got twenty minutes till I really need to be getting out of here.” She explained.

“Right, go and pack the last of your things now.” She patted her shoulders. “While you’re doing that I’ll make you a coffee to enjoy and some food for the flight too. It’s a long trip and I don’t like the idea of you living off of airline food all of the time. There’s nothing nutritious in there I’m sure of it.” She told her, causing Britta to roll her eyes slightly. Her mum was always commenting on the quality of food she was eating when she was continuously flying for her job. She was right though in a way, Britta really wasn’t the biggest fan of airline food.

“And I’ll get the car started very soon. Try to stay calm Britta. I’m sure Mark’s going to be okay.” Her dad assured her. Getting up from his chair too to come and comfort his daughter.

“Danke Vater.” She smiled at him as she gave him a cuddle too. He cuddled her back before cupping her cheeks to look at her.

“I’m glad you’re happy though Liebling. I knew this man was something special when I picked you up from the airport and saw the smile on your face. I just didn’t realise it was Mark.” He told her before cuddling her again.

“Well it is Vater. I’m sorry for not telling you. I hope you’re not too mad at me or Mark.” She apologised.

“Oh Britta I could never be mad at you.” He told his daughter as he cuddled her a little tighter before letting go. “And how can I be even slightly grumpy at a man who makes my little Liebling so happy.” He nodded at her with a smile before becoming rather serious. “Just remind him when he’s feeling better, if he breaks your heart I’ll be coming after him with a shotgun.” He warned her. Britta couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his comment. Her dad had said the same thing about every boyfriend she’d had since she was a teenager. It was a joke, but she knew her dad could be very protective over his only daughter.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else Vater.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“I know you wouldn’t.” He smirked at her. “Now you heard your mutter. Go and pack your bag. We have to make a move soon so you can go and see your boyfriend.”

“I do have one more question before you go though.” Her mum spoke up.

“What is it Mutter?” Britta looked at her mum, wondering what it was she wanted to know now.

“Does this mean I can expect any of my future grandchildren to be half Australian?” She chuckled at her.

“Mutter, really!”

* * *

 

                Mark sighed as he laid there in the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling. The painkillers had dulled the pain he’d been feeling in his shoulder and leg. Though he could tell he was due another dose soon as the vestiges of pain started creeping back into him, making him feel uncomfortable. He knew the painkillers would fix the feeling of pain when he was given another dose. But there was one thing they wouldn’t be able to fix. And that was the feeling of dread in the very pit of his stomach. Ever since the accident a couple of days ago he’d not been able to stop thinking about his career in F1. Pre-season testing wouldn’t be that long away, and before he knew it the season would be here. He was already worrying about his fitness levels for the season ahead if he had to take time out for his injuries to heal. That was if he could even go back to racing. He still had no real idea how serious his injuries were at this stage, and a part of him was worried if this was going to be the end of his career right here in racing and Formula 1. He was also worried about the reaction from Red Bull. He’d not heard anything from the team yet. But he suspected that it wouldn’t be long before an irate Christian Horner or an equally mad Helmut Marko would on the phone to him demanding to know what the hell he was thinking before firing him on the spot. He sighed again, just wanting to be out of this situation right now.

“Mr Webber.” A nurse knocked on the door, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up at her, wondering what it was she was going to say to him. “You have a visitor. From the Red Bull team.”

“Great.” Mark muttered. _So nice of them to come all this way to fire me in person_ , he thought. He looked at the nurse standing at the door before speaking to her. “Tell me is it a very angry looking old Austrian man, who despite the fact we’re in a hospital with actual doctors keeps insisting you call him Doctor anyway? Or is it a younger English gentleman with a rather upper-class accent, who also should look like he’s about to scream the hospital down in rage?”

“Umm… Neither.” The nurse admitted, looking rather confused at who Mark may have been talking about. “It’s a young German woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, looks absolutely sick with worry for you. Would you like me to send her in?” She asked. The description of his visitor made Mark sit up in bed a little straighter. Much like Red Bull, Mark hadn’t really heard anything from Britta since the accident. Although it stung she hadn’t called to check on him, he thought it might be because she was busy with her family and hadn’t seen the news. After all he’d not contacted her either, having been out of it on the painkillers the last few of days. But now maybe the reason she hadn’t contacted him was because she couldn’t, as she was flying out to see him. His heart beat a little bit faster as he looked at the nurse. Hoping it really was Britta she was describing.

“Yes please.” He nodded. The nurse disappeared and Mark waited. Watching the door and hoping. He was proven right when a minute or so later Britta appeared at his hospital door, giving him a small smile. She had a bunch of flowers in a glass vase in her hand.

“Hey Superman, I see they’re making cars out of kryptonite now. That sucks for you.” She told him. Perhaps it was the terrible joke, or just the relief to see Britta. But for the first time since the accident Mark found himself sorting with laughter at Britta’s comment.

“Hello to you too.” He gave her a small smile back. Britta took that as a cue and came into his room. Coming over to his bedside and putting the flowers down for him. “What the hell are you doing here Britta?” He asked her. She smiled at him and said nothing at first as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Well I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop by, see how you’re doing.” She told him as she took a seat in the visitor’s chair next to his bed. Pulling it closer to him.

“I’ve been better.” Mark admitted. Unable to take his eyes off Britta right now. He could hardly believe she’d flown out here to see him. And for the first time since the accident Mark found himself forgetting about the team and his career in F1 as he focused on the woman sat beside him. Concern, and worry radiating through her eyes for him.

“So I can see.” She nodded as she took in the extent of Mark’s injuries. She could see his arm was in a sling right now, trying to help support his broken shoulder. While his leg that had been operated on was hidden under a cast and bedcovers. Mark himself looked exhausted right now. But she’d noticed just how much he’d brightened up since she walked in here. She was glad she could bring some comfort to him. And she knew she’d made the right decision coming out here. Mark needed her, and she needed to be by his side. Mark seemed speechless for a moment, and could only shake his head slightly.

“Seriously Britta, what are you doing here?” He asked her softly. He was so thrilled to see her, though he was shocked too. And he wondered what had prompted her to leave her family time in Germany to come out here for him. She sighed as she looked at him.

“I saw about the accident you had on your Tasmania challenge, and I knew I had to come out and see you.” She explained to him. Pausing a moment before speaking again. “If it was me in your position, I’d want you by my bedside.” She said quietly.

“So you flew all this way out here to be with me? Thank you Britta. You didn’t have to do that.” He told her as he rested his hand on the bed next to hers. Touched by the fact she’d flown halfway round the world to be by his bedside right now after his accident.

“Nein, I did Mark.” Britta smiled as she held his hand. Frowning in confusion slightly when she realised Mark was playing music from his laptop on the hospital table next to him. Though it wasn’t his usual playlist. “Wait what’s that?” She asked him. Recognising the lyrics eventually. _Every smile and every little touch. Don't you know that they mean so much._ She smirked as she looked at Mark, knowing exactly what he was listening to.

“Abba. Bang-A-Boomerang.” He admitted, watching the smirk grow into a grin on Britta’s face. He smiled back at her. “You know just in case this accident turned out to be the Europop Gods punishing me for insulting Abba and your taste in cheesy music.” He told her. Britta snorted.

“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Partly true.” He shrugged with his one good shoulder. Pulling a bit of a face too that caused Britta to giggle. “I mean I really am half convinced this is a punishment from the Europop Gods. But, I kind of missed your cheesy music.” He told her. Maybe it was the painkillers making him weak. Or the fact that this woman had flown out to be with him. But he couldn’t help his thoughts tumbling out of his mouth right now. “As much as I joke and jest about it, I do find the music you listen to kind of interesting. And listening to it brought you just that little bit closer to me. Not just in the hospital, but when I was out on my challenge in the evenings recovering too. It made me miss you just that little bit less Roeske.” He told her. Giving her hand a small squeeze after.

“Well you don’t have to miss me any more Webber. I’m here for the foreseeable future till you get better.” She told him softly as she squeezed his hand back. She stood up and leaned in to kiss his forehead softly. Giving him a smile after. Mark looked at her and into her eyes.

“I love you.” He blurted out without meaning too. Hearing the words tumble out of his mouth seemed to wake Mark up a little as he went slightly wide eyed looking at a rather confused Britta. That had been the first time either of them had admitted to loving the other in this relationship. He did love Britta, but he wasn’t sure she was ready to hear that from him yet, apparently though she didn’t have the choice.

“What?” She asked him as she took a seat back in the chair. She’d thought she’d heard Mark saying that he loved her. “Did you just say you loved me?”

“That was the painkillers talking I swear.” Mark tried to backtrack as there was a knock on the door from the doctor.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t realise you had a visitor.” He admitted as he gave the pair of them a smile before focusing on Mark. “I was just here to remind you Mr Webber, you’re due to have another dose of your painkillers now. I’m just off to get them. So don’t worry if you’re feeling a little uncomfortable. It’ll be okay soon.” He reminded him before going off towards the pharmacy to get Mark’s pain medication. Britta turned back to face him and Mark realised thanks to the doctor his excuse had just been exposed as a lie.

“I’ve gone delusional as the drugs have worn off?” He suggested, worried about how Britta would react now. Of all the reactions he was expecting. It hadn’t been for Britta to lean in and give him a tender kiss on the lips. He kissed her back happily before she pulled away slightly. Looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

“I love you too Mark.” She replied back with a soft smile, cutting him off from any more chances to ramble. Now it was Mark’s turn to be shocked.

“You do?” He asked her. Unable to believe the woman in front of him loved him too. Britta smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I do.” She whispered before kissing him again.


	4. Move in Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has added Kudos to this story and read it too. But a special thanks goes out to the amazing Historygeek12, prost_girl, and CustardCreamies AKA The trio of fangirls for Mitta for your comments. You are all awesome. This chapter is dedicated to prost_girl for kicking my ass to get me to write this. Thanks sweetie, I hope you enjoy it <3 xx

**Pre Season - January 2009**

                Mark began to stir a little when he felt someone move off of the bed slowly and carefully. He gave a small yawn and stretched a little before opening his eyes as he wondered what exactly was going on. He could see his companion for the night was looking around for something as she tried to get ready. Moving around as quietly as possible right now. Mark was a little confused and looked over at his clock on his bedside table. Frowning even more when he saw it wasn’t late. They still had plenty of time to lounge around together in bed and get ready before work. “Morning.” He said to her. The sleep still evident in his voice. Britta jumped a little. Clearly not expecting him to be awake as she turned to face him. “What are you up to?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep.” Britta grimaced a little as she apologised to Mark. Grabbing a hairband off of the bedside table closest to her as she scraped her hair up into a messy pony tail. That would do for now. It didn’t need to be neat anyway, she would be washing her hair soon when she got back to her apartment.  “I’m heading home now. I need to go back and shower before work today.” She explained to him as she shimmied a pair of jeans over her pyjama shorts, doing up the buttons before she grabbed a team hoodie and pulled it on over her cami pyjama top. Mark smiled at her and chuckled a little at her comment.

“You do know you can shower here right? I’m not going to be mad at you for that.” He told her. Watching as she raised her eyebrow at him. “What?” He asked her.

 “I thought it was a requirement to always sing Summer of 69 in the shower here and I didn’t feel like singing this morning.” She said sarcastically to him with a smirk on her face. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Funny. Regular comedian, aren’t you?” He joked back. Enjoying their back and forth teasing of one another as always.

“I know I am. My talent is being squandered in my role as a press officer.” She nodded as she grabbed her watch off the bedside table and put that on her wrist. “I would stay but I’m also not a big fan of your ten-minute shower rule Webber.” It wasn’t a hard and fast rule of the household that Mark had told her. But Britta had found on the occasions she had showered here, after ten minutes or so, Mark would come knocking on the bathroom door wondering what was taking so long. She put it down to the fact he had to have quick showers post sessions at the track for the media events after, and therefore thought ten minutes was more than enough time. “Seriously. A girl needs longer than ten minutes to shower. You should know from when you have a shower with me.” She winked and smiled as she sat on the bed next to him. Leaning over and giving him a very playful good morning kiss. A wicked grin spread across Mark’s face after her comment. He’d lost track of how many times had he broken the ten- minute shower rule when Britta was involved. Often the pair took their sweet time showering together. Only coming out once the water ran cold.

“Oh Roeske. You know you’re exempt from the ten-minute shower rule.” Mark shook his head a little as he pulled her into a cuddle. Kissing the top of her head before he moved so her head was now resting on his bare chest. She chuckled slightly at his response.

“I’ll remember that for next time when you’re trying to break down the door to find out why on earth I’m taking so long Webber.” She joked as she moved to give him another quick kiss. “It’s more than that. I need to go back to my place and find some clean clothes for work today.” Mark looked at here and merely shrugged.

“You already have clothes here. Why don’t you just wear them?” He suggested to her. It’s not that he objected to her going home to her apartment. It was just at this time of the morning it seemed a little crazy to him when she had clothes here to go all the way back to her place. Especially as she had to practically come past his house anyway on her way to work.

“I do have clothes here. But I’ve worn them to work this week already.” She sighed to him as she moved to rest her head on his chest again. Since his accident in November Britta had been spending an increasing amount of time with Mark at his home. At first, she told herself it was for his sake to keep him company while he healed. And to walk his two adorable dogs as well, something Mark had struggled with at first. But as Mark had healed and was able once again to go out and do things she had to admit to herself now that she was here a lot because she was the one needing company. Weather it was Shadow and Simba bounding around the house and barking, or spending a quiet evening on the sofa with Mark watching some TV program, she’d become used to having someone around. Making her own apartment seem lonely and cold in comparison now. This week had been no exception, and she had spent several days in Mark’s company at his house. 

“Just wear them again.” He suggested to her. Britta snorted at that suggestion and moved to look him in the eyes. She could see from the look on his face he was being serious about the clothes thing right now.

“Men?” She shook her head at him. Wondering why she bothered sometimes.

“What?” He asked her. “It’s not like one driver is going to mind if you’re not wearing new clothes today at work.” He winked as she stared at him for a moment. She shook her head again.

“Very cute of you to suggest that, but it’s still a no. I need to go and get some new clothes.” She tried to pull away but Mark held onto her. “Mark let me go.” She pouted. Getting a little grumpy now that he was refusing to let her go.

“I’m not letting you go Britta. This is insane, you practically have to come past here anyway on your way to work.” Mark shook his head at her situation before he shrugged. “Why don’t you move your stuff in here? Then you don’t have to keep going home.” He suggested to her. Britta stopped squirming in his arms when he said that, instead going dead still. She didn’t say anything either and Mark is pretty sure this is the first time he has ever seen Britta this silent. The quietness carried on for a few moments before Mark spoke again. “Well?” He asked. Trying to prompt a reaction out of Britta.

                “Move my stuff in here? As in the contents of my apartment into this place?” She slipped carefully out of his grip so she was sitting up on the bed in a crossed legged fashion. Looking at a sleepy Mark lying down still in bed. She couldn’t believe he’d just asked her to move in here with him.

“Yes.” He nodded at her. She looked shocked as he nodded back. Pausing for a moment or two before speaking again.

“And I assume I’m coming with this stuff, otherwise I’ll be sat in an empty apartment?” She asked. Mark looked at her again, wondering where she was going with this line of questioning.

“Again yes.” He nodded to her. “Why is there some kind of issue with that?” He asked her.

“There’s no issue. It’s just… You’re still clearly very sleepy Mark if you’re suggesting we move in together. You don’t mean it.” She looked at him. Her heartbeat quickening as she thought fully about what Mark was suggesting.

“Nope. I’m awake. And I really do mean it.” He replied as he sat up fully now in bed and moved his hand so it was now resting on top of Britta’s. Trying to provide her with a bit of comfort. She still looked pretty shocked and a little scared to him right now.   _Now or never,_ Mark thought as he looks at his girlfriend. “Britta, I would like it if you moved in with me.” It was short, direct and to the point. He just hoped that she would get the message he was awake and this was serious. But it appeared she still wasn’t getting it as she shook her head.

“I…I…You…Mark you’re talking in your sleep.” She snorted a little, trying to dissipate some of the tension that’s between them suddenly.

“I’m seriously not joking Britta. Come on. You practically live here anyway.” He gestured around the bedroom.  It was true in a way. The bedside table closest to what was her side of the bed was now taken up with Britta’s hairbrush, deodorant, and her makeup. The bathroom now had a toothbrush for her in it, as well as several bottles of her shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. While in the corner of the room there was a small pile of her clothes she’d been wearing the past few days. Waiting for her to put them into a bag and take home with her to wash. “You stay here most nights unless you’re too tired to come over. The factories only just down the road. It’s a no brainer.” Mark shrugged. He really couldn’t see why she couldn’t move in with him. He would love having her around on a permanent basis.

“I…Wait. Are you serious now?” Britta asked. Convinced this could be a very clever ploy by Mark to get her to stay in bed with him tile they needed to get up and go to the factory for the day. “Mark… I’m really not sure this is your greatest idea.” She admitted.

“Aww. Come on Britta. I promise now you’ll never have to obey the shower rule.” He grinned. Trying to sweeten the deal as he put a hand on his heart and held his other hand up. “Scouts honour on that.”

“You were never a scout Mark.” She replied as she looked at him like he was still mad for suggestion this.

“Well I could have been if I wanted to.” He smiled at her. “Com on Britta this is hardly the stupidest Idea I’ve ever had.”

“Which fills me with such confidence when you say that.”  She rolled her eyes. Mark looked at her and she sighed. Knowing he was not going to let it go and she was going to have to tell him what was worrying her about moving in. “If we were living together. We’d be together. Like all the time together.”

“Yes. I know that.” He said slowly, looking at her with a questioning look on his face. Britta realised she wasn’t explaining herself well and tried again.

“We would be together Mark. All day and all night together.” She explained. He nodded in agreement, wondering where she was going with this. “My stuff will all be here. My clothes, and books, all my little trinkets, my CD collection you love to insult. Everything Mark. It’s all got to come with me if I move in.”

“It’s not as if I don’t have the room. You’ll have draw and wardrobe space, we can find places for your trinkets and things, and I wouldn’t dream of not letting you bring your terrible CD collection with you.” Mark assured her. Though even the promise of space to put her clothing and other things didn’t seem to convince Britta this was a good idea. She was still looking at him with a look of worry on her face. Clearly still bothered about something. Mark decided to come at the question from another angle. “Have you ever lived with someone before?” He asked, though he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. He knew Britta had seen some guys before, just like he’d seen some girls. But like him, most of the men seemed to fall at the kerbside. And as far as he could recall he never actually remembered her saying she lived with any previous boyfriend.

“No.” She shook her head at his question. Mark felt some of the tension go in his shoulders. Call him silly, but a part of him was thrilled she would be taking this rather big step in a relationship with him first. “Even at Uni with the boys in my flat I had a room to myself. Why have you ever lived with anyone?”

“Nope.” He admitted to her as he moved to take her hand in his. Giving it a comforting squeeze. “We’ll figure it out together though Roeske. We always do.” He assured her.

“We’ll be together all day though. At work when we see each other round the factory, when we see each other at races. I know I won’t see a huge amount of you given I’m going to be working for Seb, but I’ll still see you. And then when we come home we’ll be there together.” Mark heard that there was a thicker German lilt than usual to her English. He knew that was her tell-tale sign that she was emotional or worried about something. Her accent was a lot thicker when she was speaking to him. “I’m just not sure. Maybe we should just leave everything as it is. I don’t want us to get sick of seeing one another.” She admitted to him. Mark was struggling to believe he was actually seeing what he was seeing. If he didn’t know any better, he would say Britta was scared about moving in with him. He could see her point that they would see a lot more of one another. But as far as he was concerned her living here would mean he would see just as much of her as he did now. She had nothing to fear. He smiled at her when she stopped talking and moved his hand to touch her arm instead, brushing up and down it. He wanted to bring her some comfort and to try and calm her down.

“Britta.” He said softly to her. Moving a little so he was looking into her blue eyes as he spoke. “I wouldn’t mind being together with you all day.” Britta looked back into his eyes, and Mark could tell she was searching them to see if he was lying about that statement. He knew he’d won however when he saw a look of acceptance in her eyes. She relaxed into his touch too as a small smile finally appeared on her face.

                “Fine…You win Mark.” She smiled more as she leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. “I’ll move in with you.”

“Really? You’ll move in with me?” Mark grinned happily when he heard her say that. He could feel his heartbeat returning to a normal speed again as the sheer relief washed over him at her saying yes to moving in with him. It was only when she was debating if it was a good idea or not to move in Mark realised just how much he had wanted Britta to move in with him. He’d grown used to having the blonde around over the last few months.

“Really.” She promised him. A big smile now spreading across her face as she realised what she’d agreed to. The worried look she did have on her face was now long gone as she thought about the nights ahead with Mark she had to look forward to. “Though I’m warning you now Mark. I take forever in the shower and I do tend to use up all the hot water without meaning to. I take like an hour to get ready in the morning, and most of that is spent in the bathroom. And that times even longer if I have to shave my legs that morning. I really do have an appalling diet and as much as It’s going to drive you mad I do regularly skip breakfast. And I’m shamelessly addicted to caffeine as well, so if I move in here with you, my coffee is coming with me. Trust me you do not want to see me in the morning if there’s no coffee for me to drink.” She listed off some of her worst qualities. Mark laughed at her comment.

“Not trying to make me change my mind now are you Britta?” He teased her. Her eyes went wide when he finished speaking.

“No. Absolutely no!” Britta insisted immediately. Though she knew Mark was winding her up when she saw the grin on his face after his comment. She pouted a little and lightly tapped his arm. “Meanie. I’m just warning you now about all the bad habits to expect so you know exactly what you’re getting into.” Mark gave her a wicked smile when she finished her sentence.

“I do know what I’m getting into. You.” He smirked as he pulled her closer to him in a cuddle. She giggled and pretended to fight him off.

“Mark I have to go.” She reminded him as he popped the button on her jeans. He kissed her passionately as he worked on the zipper next. Grinning slightly when he pulled her jeans off of her. “Seriously Mark I have to go home and change.” She reminded him.

“Why?” He asked running a hand teasingly up her thigh. Britta bit her lip. Not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her moan even slightly at the touch.

“Because. I can’t wear the same outfit to work twice in the same week. We’ve been through this at the start of this conversation.” Though her resolve to go home and change was beginning to crumble as time went on and as Mark kissed her more.

“Yes. You really can. We have good news to celebrate.” Mark mumbled before kissing her again. Britta’s arms slinked around his waist as she kissed him back.

“No. I can’t.” She said in between kisses as he slowly began to pull her hoodie off of her. “What if Christian or Sebastian notices I’m in the same outfit.”

“They won’t.” Mark scoffed at her suggestion. Rolling his eyes a little. “You really do worry too much Roeske.”

“Mark.” Britta tried one more time but his name came out as more of a moan as he slowly trapped her bottom lip between his teeth.

Britta ended up wearing the same outfit to work that day. Mark just grinned throughout the day when he saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and kudos are much appreciated and make my day. Thanks again guys! Hopefully I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
